


Little Pieces of Perfection

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shinichi takes the Temporary Antidote, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shinichi's eighteenth birthday and there is only one thing he really wants. For that, he needs the temporary antidote. Ai is not really on board with Shinichi taking the antidote to lose his virginity, but no one ever listens to her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pieces of Perfection

Title: Little Pieces of Perfection – Like a Fairytale

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, anal (hinted)

Main Pairing: KaiShin

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi / Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai

Magic Kaitou Character: Kuroba Kaito

Summary: It was a bit like Cinderella. Because, just like her, they didn't know for sure if they would ever get more than this one night. Only one night.

 

**Little Pieces of Perfection**

_ Like a Fairytale _

 

He felt oddly like Cinderella.

An ecstatic moan escaped his lips, he threw his head back at the foreign feeling. Fingers ghosted over his torso, finding rosy, erect nipples to play with.

Biting his lips to suppress a needy sound, because spiking his lover's ego was the last thing that he had in mind for this night.

Where had he been? Ah, yeah. He felt like Cinderella.

It was like the most perfect – dear lord, if this genius managed to touch that spot again, he would kiss his lover's feet! - the most perfect night, that is.

The most perfect night.

The only night he would get with his Prince Charming.

Goodness, he had heard about this whole prostate-stuff, but he wouldn't have thought that someone brushing it would seriously feel that amazing!

Only one magical night, thanks to his fairy godmother.

Wandering hands found his painfully hard erection. Too much stimulation at once, he felt like dying at the new sensation. The new sensation of someone touching him. Touching him like that.

And in the morning, the magic would be gone again.

Their coupling was rough and hard, but still had a tender and sweet twist to it. Soft and loving, as if his lover knew that this was his first time. Though, considering his lover's stalkerish tendencies, he certainly knew.

The magic would be gone and everything would be like it had been the day before...

 

/flashback\

 

“I wish to take one of your short-term antidotes.”

“What? No. And now leave me alone, I'm busy.”

“I need one. Only for today.”

“I'm against this idea.”

“But Haibara, please... Just for one night!”

“No. Your body builds more resistance against the antidote the more often you take the short-term antidotes.”

“I know, but this will be the last time I'll ask for one for a while, I promise!”

“Why do you insist on taking one anyway?”

“Because it's my eighteenth birthday and there is only one thing on this planet that I want.”

“And you can't get that in this body?”

“Goodness, no! That's gross... I... would never get that... Please, only one thing I want, let me get it. Just one night.”

“Fine... Alright, alright. But that's the only thing you'll be getting from me.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“But when you play cat and mouse this time, use protection when you catch the white mouse.”

“Prot... Protection?! Pervert, that's none of your business!”

“Oh please, it's not that hard to figure out why you want your body for only this one night.”

 

/flashback|end\

 

He felt a bit like Prince Charming.

Kissing the soft flesh beneath his lips, he still couldn't believe who was laying beneath him. So tall and adolescent. So soft and so... tight.

Putting up a show, a ball, to find the right one.

He knew that this was his lover's first time, so he tried to be patient and tender, but the tightness felt so right. His beloved one was so perfect.

And then finally, dancing with the perfect partner.

The feeling and the sounds of the other was so wonderful. So right. Just perfect. He could do this all night long and he certainly would do so.

Being with the one he loved, even if only for one night.

The whole night, because this would be all he would get. So he needed to enjoy every second of it before it stopped. It was so easy to enjoy this delightful feeling. One night was all he would get.

Because in the morning, Cinderella would disappear again.

Though his only problem was that he knew exactly where his Cinderella would be once the night was over. He knew exactly where to find his loved one. But something else, so far worse than the social differences between the Prince and Cinderella, kept them apart.

He moaned at their joined orgasm and collapsed on top of the other, rolling them over and pulling his lover close to his chest, enjoying the warm, wonderful body next to him.

At least one thing kept him happy.

If this one night was perfection, then all their little games of cat and mouse were at least some little pieces of perfection.

And one day, one day all those pieces would fit together again and he would get the perfection that laid cuddled close with his head on his chest.

He could live with those little pieces of perfection for as long as he would have to wait, even if it would mean eternity.

But perfection was something worth waiting for.

He leaned down to his lover with a soft smile on his lips, kissing the for once not so neat hair.

“Happy birthday, tantei-kun...”

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
